Definitely Drabbles
by wllwrt4fd1219
Summary: These are drabbles following the different characters in the Hey Arnold! cartoon series. Most of them will be about Arnold and Helga, but other characters will definitely make appearances. Moments from the jungle movie and the Patakis included.
1. The Waterfall

**Definitely Drabbles…**

**A/N:** This is supposed to take place during the never made jungle movie, where Arnold and Helga were supposed to get together. It's a bit of a lengthy drabble, but hopefully it's a good one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This all belongs to Craig Bartlett, Viacom, and Nickelodeon.

**The waterfall Incident**

Arnold could feel something like mesh underneath him. It was a net. He and Helga weren't dead after all, even though just minutes ago they had been plummeting down a waterfall to certain death. As Arnold began to regain his bearings, he started looking around frantically for his traveling companion. Then finally, he heard her voice and relief washed over him.

Arnold looked at the person next to him, who had been saved by a similarly constructed net. She was soaked from head to toe and her hair, which was normally in two neatly made pig tails had come out and was now covering most of her face.

"Criminy!" Said the person next to him.

"Helga, are you alright?" Arnold asked.

"I'm fine. We're lucky these nets were here though." Helga replied.

"Yeah, I know. I thought for sure we were dead." Said Arnold unable to look Helga in the eye as he said that last part.

"I know me too and about what I said back there Arnold. I didn't mean it... you know? We were hurtling towards certain death and people do crazy things in those types of situations. I hope you understand. It was just in the heat of the moment." Helga explained hoping that she had sounded convincing.

To Helga's surprise, it seemed as though she'd been quite convincing because Arnold suddenly looked…dare she think it? Disappointed?

"It's okay Helga. I sort of figured that." Said Arnold as he scratched the back of his neck nervously and in a far less convincing manner than Helga. Arnold got up, but looked slightly more melancholy than he had before Helga's speech about her confession. The confession she had once again taken back and insisted that it was just in the "heat of the moment".

"Arnold?" Said Helga curiously.

"It's fine Helga... really." Said Arnold as he turned around and smiled at her. "Come on let's try and find a way out of this cave."

"Okay, bucko, lead the way." Said Helga as she finally stood up and playfully punched Arnold in the arm.


	2. Arnold Leaves or Especially me

**Especially Me…**

**A/N: **Craig Bartlett had stated during several interviews when questioned about the Hey Arnold! Cartoon series that there would be a spin off of the Pataki's where Arnold would leave for San Lorenzo with his parents for a couple of years, making Helga the star of the show. This is how I imagined Arnold's departure from Hilwood. I'm thinking he'd probably be about twelve/thirteen when this occurs because his parents would want to leave before he started high school. Also, by this point the Jungle movie has occurred and Him and Helga have been together for a few years now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you see here. Everything belongs to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Craig Bartlett.

"I can't believe you're really leaving Arnold." Said Helga sadly as she leaned over the edge of the roof of the Sunset Arms boarding house and looked down at Hillwood city as the sun was setting. From Arnold's roof, Helga could see almost everything and the city looked so beautiful.

"I know. I can't believe I'm leaving either. "Arnold responded as he reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on top of Helga's, which had been resting on the ledge. "It won't be so bad though. I mean we can still write to each other and stuff."

"It won't be the same Arnold. Who is going to listen to me when I can't stand Big Bob, Miriam, or Olga anymore? Who's going to solve all of our classesmate's problems including mine and provide us all with great sage advice? Who's always going to be there to shine an optimistic light on everything? We're all going to be a mess without you Arnold, including me, well…actually, especially me." Said Helga as she began to tear up and tried to turn away so that Arnold wouldn't be able to see her cry.

"It's going to be alright. Everything will be okay. We're going to make it through this. You'll see Helga." Said Arnold as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"How is everything going to be okay Arnold? I mean you're moving thousands of miles away to San Lorenzo." Said Helga almost hysterically. "How am I ever going to be able to live without you?"

Arnold looked over at Helga and then without warning he pulled her in closer to him. Arnold, whose hands were now both intertwined with stared at Helga with such intensity that it gave her goose bumps. Suddenly, Arnold began to speak.

"You're the strongest person I know Helga. That's how I know we'll be alright and you'll be able to get through this. Plus, if we're really meant to be I know that we'll make it through this… together." Said Arnold sincerely.

"Helga, I love you." Said Arnold as he pulled her so closely to him that he could feel her warm breath on his face. Helga stared at Arnold and paused before responding, "I love you too Arnold." Arnold pulled Helga closer to him and suddenly Helga could feel his lips on hers. It was a while before they finally parted.

"Helga, I think you should get going, or you're parents will get worried." Said Arnold seriously.

"You're probably right. Will you walk me home Arnold?" Said Helga hopefully.

"Of Course." Responded Arnold.

"You know…" began Helga as she and Arnold started to make their way down the fire escape.

"What?" Asked Arnold curiously.

"I'm really going to miss you football head." Said Helga as she flashed him a mischievous smile.

"I'm really going to miss you too Helga." Said a smiling Arnold as he tried to help Helga off the last step of the fire escape. "Now let's get you home."


	3. Helga Gives up

**A/N:** This is my theory of what would have caused Helga to give up on Arnold and allowed Brainy to step in and save the day and symbolically revive Helga (which was part of the original plot according to Craig Bartlett) in the Jungle Movie… **Also, feel free to leave any and all feedback. I'd really like to know what people actually think of my work(:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Arnold, I'm exhausted. Can't we just take a break for a bit?" Helga asked Arnold, who appeared to be determined not to rest until he'd found his parents and rescued his classmate's from La Sombra and his gang of river pirates. "My feet are killing me." Helga added as she reached down to rub her foot.

"We don't really have much time to spare Helga. We still have to rescue our class and find my parents." Replied Arnold.

"Arnold, we've been walking through this godforsaken jungle for hours. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Helga said, clearly exasperated.

"Well, maybe we could take a short break. We have been walking around for hours and honestly I'm pretty exhausted too, but only as long as it's just for a moment. We really need to try and cover as much ground as possible before dark." Responded Arnold.

Helga and Arnold sat down and took cover underneath a rather large banana tree and Arnold noticed that Helga had become uncharacteristically quiet and she appeared to be quite uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Helga?" Asked Arnold concerned.

For a moment, Helga looked as if she was having a difficult time making a decision and then, finally, she sighed and said, "Arnold, do you really think we'll ever find your parents? I mean what if…what if… this is all just some wild goose chase and what if…Helga stops short of saying what if we're too late and they're already dead, but Arnold's already read between the lines.

"But what if…What? Helga?" Prompts Arnold.

Helga gulps, but bravely decides to continue, "But what if we're too late?"

"Helga, I can't believe you. How could you say that?" Arnold responds angrily. "My parents are alive and they need me. I can feel it. They're out there somewhere waiting for me."

"Arnold…they've been gone for ten years. Don't you think even if they were alive that they would have at least tried to contact you?" asked Helga.

"Maybe they couldn't." said Arnold. "Which probably means they're in trouble and that's why I have to find them."

"Arnold we've been out here for days and we haven't found any evidence at all that your parents were ever even here! Don't you think you should at least consider the possibility that…" Arnold holds out his hand to stop her from finishing.

"My parents are alive. I 'm positive of it Helga. I can just feel it." Said Arnold.

"Arnold…I" stuttered Helga nervously.

"I think you should just go Helga." Said Arnold angrily.

"Go, go where?" Asked Helga clearly a little taken aback by Arnold's hurtful words.

"I don't know Helga, Anywhere but here…." Arnold paused and then added "Any where but with me."

Dejected Helga gets up and walks away, leaving Arnold alone under the banana tree with only with thoughts for company. As Helga walks away she pulled out her Arnold locket and she held it out in front of her as though she was speaking to the real Arnold.

"Oh, my dearly beloved, you have come so far on this perilous journey to find the ones you hold most dear. How could have I even suggested the possibility that we might be too late? Oh, Arnold no matter how hard I try I always seem to end up hurting you and now you've hurt me. It doesn't appear as though we were ever meant to be together…Oh cruel Fortuna! Cruel Fate! Because clearly your heart will never beat as strongly for me as mine does for you…"said Helga finally finishing her dramatic monologue.

Helga looked at her Arnold locket one last time, then holds it against her chest and says more somberly than before.

"I guess you'll never love me." Helga said as she dropped to her knees in despair and slowly began letting go of her Arnold locket until it finally fell with a clang on the jungle floor. As Helga began to cry, the sky grew darker and it began to pour and Helga's tears were soon indistinguishable from the rain.


	4. The Conversation

**A/N: My intent with this story was to show that since Arnold and Gerald are best friends and have such a close bond that they can talk about almost anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Arnold and Gerald had been walking in the jungle for sometime now. After having once again, successfully evaded capture by La Sombra's goons Arnold and Gerald were now traipsing through the jungle in an effort to find Arnold's long-lost parents when a thought concerning Helga's sudden and unexpected appearance the day they had saved the neighborhood, which was prompted by their most recent run-in with Helga had suddenly just occurred to Gerald.

"Hey, Arnold. You never did tell me what Helga was doing with you at FTI that day we saved the neighborhood." Said Gerald suspiciously.

"I didn't?" Said Arnold nervously scratching the back of his neck and attempting appear oblivious. "I could have sworn that I did."

"Nope, you definitely didn't." Responded Gerald.

"She and I well…what I mean is…" stammered Arnold.

"Yeah… come on man out with it!" Said Gerald exasperatedly.

"Helga was there because she was deep voice. In fact, if it weren't for her, I don't think we would have saved the neighborhood. " Explained Arnold as he sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What? But I don't get it. I thought Helga was on her dad's side. I thought she was going to get rich off the whole deal." Said Gerald clearly confused by the new revelation.

"That's honestly what I thought too Gerald." Said Arnold as he continued to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Not only that, but I thought she hated you. Why would she risk everything to help us? It just doesn't make any sense." Said Gerald as he scratched his head and maintained a confused look on his face. "There must be something else. Some other reason Helga decided to help us."

"Actually, there is…"Said Arnold trailing off. Arnold looked as though he was attempting to summon some courage to say what he wanted to say next.

"You have to promise not to laugh when I tell you this Gerald." Said Arnold seriously.

"Alright buddy, I promise, but what could you possibly have to tell me that would make me want to bust a gut." Said Gerald.

"She loves me." Said Arnold. "Helga loves me Gerald."

"What? I don't believe it Arnold. Are you sure? Helga really loves you? " Asked Gerald in total disbelief.

"Yeah, I am. She told me that day we saved the neighborhood when we were at FTI." Said Arnold. He really wasn't sure how his best friend was going to react to this earth shattering news.

" And there's one more thing…." Said Arnold nervously. "She kissed me."

"I can't believe this Arnold. Helga kissed you and told you she loved you? This is way too much information for my brain to process all at once. I feel like my head is spinning." Said Gerald as started to feel his forehead as if he was checking to see if he had a temperature.

"So, Arnold. Did you like it?" Asked Gerald mischievously.

"Like what?" Asked Arnold naively.

"The kiss…of course." Said Gerald with a sly smile.

"Well at first, I was just taken aback by it, but after awhile it started to feel well…kind of good actually." Said Arnold, who was unable to make eye contact with Gerald as he said those words and even began to blush furiously.


	5. Saying Goodbye is hard to do

**A/N: **This is post-TJM and Arnold and Helga have been together for a couple of years at this point. This is there goodbye as Arnold decides to leave with his parents and go live with them in San Lorenzo.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Good-Bye.**

Helga was standing on Arnold's stoop with Phoebe and Gerald, who had recently become a couple. They were all preparing to say their final goodbyes to their friend Arnold. They were all going to miss Arnold, especially Helga.

"I'm really going to miss you man," said Gerald sadly as he and Arnold did their secret and then gave each other one final award goodbye hug.

"I'm going to miss you to Gerald," said Arnold as they parted.

Arnold turned to look at Phoebe. "I'm really going to miss you too Arnold. Hillwood just won't be the same without you." Said Phoebe earnestly.

"Thanks, Phoebe." Replied Arnold simply as he give her a quick hug. "I'm going to miss you too. I'm quite certain that I'm never going to meet anyone in San Lorenzo quiet as brilliant as you."

"Oh, well thank-you Arnold." Said Phoebe as she blushed and giggled out of embarrassment at his flattery.

Then, finally Arnold turned his attention to Helga, who as she'd been listening to the good byes Arnold had been saying to their friends had been staring at the ground attempting not to cry. When she finally managed to make eye contact with him, Helga bravely managed to say, "Well, I guess this is it football head" she said. "I guess this is goodbye." Said Helga at last. Her lower lip quivering as she attempted to stay in control of her emotions.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Arnold awkwardly as he continued to stare at the floor and began to shift his wait on his feet back and forth. "You know, I'm going to miss you," Said Arnold .

"I'm going to miss you too, " Helga said somberly as they hugged each other tightly.

"You'll write won't you?" Arnold asked Helga hopefully.

"I'll try." Responded Helga honestly, not knowing whether or not she'd be able to face the pain of his absence long enough to write him a letter.

"Helga, I love you." Said Arnold as he kissed her softly as she finally gave into her emotions and allowed the tears to come.

"I love you too Arnold." Said Helga almost in a whisper as she buried her face in his shirt in one last hug.

His dad honked the horn again. "Come on, Arnold. It's time to go son. We're going to miss the plane if we don't leave now." Arnold's dad yelled from the car.

"Alright, well I guess this is goodbye everyone." Said Arnold smiling sadly as him and Helga finally pulled apart. "Alright dad, I'm coming." Arnold yelled back. As he descended the stoop of the Sunset Alms boarding house and looked back at his friends one last time and he gave them all a small wave he practically whispered. "Goodbye, Guys. "

As the Packard drove away Helga whispered one last almost inaudible goodbye of her own. "Goodbye, Arnold." Said Helga sadly as the Packard turned the corner and drove out of sight.


	6. The Argument

******The Argument**  


**A/N: This takes place during 'The Jungle Movie.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Arnold, Gerald, and Helga had been wondering in the jungle of San Lorenzo for what seemed like hours or maybe even days and they still hadn't come any closer to finding Arnold's long-lost parents and tensions were beginning to run high; even Arnold's best friend Gerald was beginning to have his doubts about the whole thing.

"Criminy Arnold!" Said Helga clearly exasperated at this point, given that they'd been traipsing through the jungles of San Lorenzo for days now.

"How much further does that map say we have to go anyway?" Said Helga more evilly than she had meant to, but as exhausted as she was Helga was finding it more and more difficult to keep her emotions under control. Basically, she was just tired of walking through the jungle day after day and she felt like they'd made no progress at all and were no closer to finding Arnold's parents then they were at the beginning.

"It's not much further Helga. Look, all we have to do is climb up this cliff and then cross this bridge over a water fall and that's where my parents should be." Said Arnold enthusiastically.

"Oh that should be a piece of cake." Said Helga sarcastically as she snapped her thumb and index finger together. "I'm getting really tired of traipsing through the jungle all day and night without any decent food or a place to sleep and all because you're so determined to follow some stupid old map that you found in your father's journal." Said Helga cruelly.

"Helga, don't you understand how important this is to me? I may never get another chance to find my parents. This is probably my last chance to find out what happened to them. I have to know one way or the other once and for all whether or not they're dead or alive." Said Arnold so sincerely that it made Helga's heart melt.

"Ugh...fine. I suppose, since it's so important to you and all football head that I could try and be more supportive. So, where to next?" Said Helga reluctantly. Arnold's speech had made her feel incredibly guilty for complaining, especially now that she'd just begun to realize how much this journey meant to Arnold, her beloved football head.

"We have to climb the cliff next to the bridge. " Said Arnold calmly, who appeared to have forgiven Helga already for her outburst.

So, the gang began their journey up the steep cliff to the bridge and at one point Arnold accidentally droped his father's journal. When Arnold had finally realized what had occurred the journal was teetering dangerously over the edge of the cliff. Arnold attempted to reach for the journal, but as he did so he accidentally bumps Helga, who not realizing what was going on pushed him back. This action causes him Arnold to fall over and drop the journal over the side of the cliff.

Arnold turned to Helga angrily, "Helga, I can't believe you just did that to me. I thought you …I thought you…nevermind. Clearly, I was wrong. You really are just the bully you've always claimed to be. I can't believe you did that to me Helga."

Helga's face fell. She really hadn't meant for that to happen and she felt horrible. "But Arnold…"She started. "I didn't mean to…" But Arnold held up his hand to cut her off.

"Enough Helga, I really can't believe you. That was the only chance I had at finding my parents. How could you? I can't even look at you right now." Said Arnold angrily.

Gerald, who'd seen the whole incident play out and knew that Helga hadn't done it on purpose tried to defend her.

"But Arnold, really Helga didn't realize…I mean she didn't mean to…" But once again Arnold held up his hand not willing to listen to anyone's excuses, even Gerald's.

Then, Arnold began to turn away from Helga as if he was about to continue his journey up the steep cliff. "Com'n Gerald. Let's get going." Said Arnold, clearly ignoring Helga.

"But Arnold... Helga was just…" Gerald stammered.

"Gerald, I said let's go." Said Arnold meanly.

"But Arnold I…" tried Helga once more. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and as Arnold looked back he felt a terrible pang of guilt. He _almost_ felt sorry for her, but quickly resumed the task of climbing the cliff and ignored the pang of guilt. He justified it by telling himself that Helga deserved it.

As Helga began to walk away, Gerlad spoke up yet again, "Arnold, Helga didn't mean for that to happen."


	7. The Confession

**What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?**

**A/N: This takes place during the Jungle Movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Helga!" screamed Arnold, who came to a complete halt as he realized La Sombra was holding Helga over the edge of the cliff by the collar of her shirt.

"Don't come a step closer boy or I'll let her go." Warned La Sombra as Arnold attempted to rush to Helga's rescue and La Sombra slightly loosened his grip on Helga's shirt.

"What do you want La Sombra?" Shouted Arnold at La Sombra as he looked anxiously over at Helga, who was still dangling dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"You know what I want." Said La Sombra evilly. "I want that…." Said La Sombra as he pointed to the sacred relic that Arnold was protectively cradling in his arms. "…The La Corazon. You give that to me and I'll let her go." Said La Sombra.

"No, Arnold! Don't do it!" Shouted Helga.

"Shut up... you!" La Sombra said angrily as he shook Helga and returned his gaze to Arnold. "So, my boy, do we have a deal? I'll let this chica go free and you'll hand _that_ over to me." Said La Sombra pointing to the La Corazon in Arnold's arms, a sacred relic of the Green eyes.

"Arnold, don't do it! Forget about me! Don't give it to him Arnold. It's your last chance to save your parents." Shouted Helga again as La Sombra once again shook Helga in an attempt to shut her up.

Arnold looked from the relic to Helga as if he was trying to make a decision. "How do I know you'll keep your promise and let Helga go once I give you the La Corazon?"

"I guess you don't. Do you boy?" Said La Sombra as he made a devilish smile. "It's up to you. The girl or the relic?"

"No Arnold. Don't trust him." Helga whimpered as La Sombra tightened his grip on her shirt.

"Alright, it's a deal." Said Arnold with a determined look on his face.

La Sombra slowly lowered Helga to the ground and then pushed her right into Arnold, who caught her by the shoulders before she fell over and then reluctantly handed over the sacred relic to La Sombra.

Helga and Arnold watched on as La Sombra greedily relished over the fact that he finally possessed the Green-eye's sacred relic the La Corazon. As La Sombra began examining the relic, Helga turned her attention back to Arnold, who was watching as La Sombra turned it over in his hands.

"Arnold, I can't believe you did that. Why would you do that for someone like me?" Asked Helga.

"What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" Said Arnold with a mischievous smile on his face as he turned to look at Helga.

"What?" Said Helga in disbelief.

"I _like_ you." Said Arnold, who was beginning to blush furiously.

"What? Arnold, I swear if you're joking I'll pound you." Said Helga threateningly, while raising her fist.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Said Arnold with a mischievous smile.


	8. Fishing

**Fishing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters ect.**

**A/N:** This is supposed to take place during the jungle movie. Arnold and Helga have been separated from their friends and the rest of the class and must get along with each other and cooperate in order to survive and by doing so they discover somethings they never expected about one another.

Helga and Arnold had been stuck in the jungle together for a couple of days now. At first they were at each other's throats with the usual fighting and bickering they did, but when it came down to it they needed to cooperate in order to survive. This led to the two having the very unique opportunity for getting to understand one another.

"Hey Arnoldo, have you found anything edible yet?" Asked Helga as she brought over the firewood that she'd found.

"I'm working on it. If I can just sharpen this stick enough, I can make it into a spear and catch some of those fish." Said Arnold gesturing towards some fish swimming in a nearby river.

"Oh, yeah. Sure…. like that'll work. You and your bright ideas hair boy." Said Helga sarcastically.

"It'll work Helga. You just wait and see. We'll have fresh fish for dinner tonight." Said Arnold confidently.

"Yeah…okay. You try and catch the fish with your little make-shift spear and I'll be over here looking food that we actually have a chance of eating." Replied Helga in a snarky tone.

As Arnold finished his makeshift spear he spotted a nicely sized looking fish that was swimming close by him aimed and then suddenly, the next thing Helga knew she heard a splash. Helga turned around just in time to see Arnold loose his balance and fall over into the water.

Helga started laughing and said, almost good-naturedly, "How's the fishing going Arnoldo?"

"Great, just great…" Responded Arnold in annoyance, although he was pleasantly surprised and pleased with Helga's seemingly good-natured reaction to his predicament.


	9. Selfless

**A/N: I just found this in my documents folder. I wrote it awhile back and just forgot about it. It's set to take place after TJM, but prior to the Patakis. **

**Selfless**

"Phoebe we broke up." Helga said as she began sobbing into her best friend Phoebe's lap. As they sat on Phoebe's bed, in her room, at her house.

"Helga, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that Arnold would break up with you." Said Phoebe in disbelief. "You guys always seemed so happy together and he seemed to really care about you. "

"I know and he still does or did. I broke things off with him, Phoebe." Replied Helga, who was finally starting to calm down and was wiping off the mascara that had began to run down her face.

"But….but why Helga. I don't understand. You love Arnold so much. So, why would you ever want break up with him?" Asked Phoebe attempting to get to the bottom of things.

"His parents were moving back to San Lorenzo and he said….he said…" Helga managed in between sobs. "That he wasn't going to go back with them because he wanted to stay here with me and…and I just couldn't let him do that Phoebe. He needs to be with his parents. He was already separated from them for such a long time and he'll never get that time back. Phoebe, I just couldn't let him stay, so I did the only thing that I knew would make him leave. I broke up him with him Phoebe. I broke his heart. I told him that we should just be friends."

"Oh, Helga…" Phoebe practically whispered as she stroked her best friends hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Phoebe, I don't think he loves me anymore." Helga said sadly.

"Oh Helga, that's ridiculous. I don't think that there's anything in this world that will make Arnold stop loving you." Said Phoebe confidently.

"You don't?" Asked Helga incredulously.

"No, and even if he does then maybe you guys just weren't meant to be if he can't see what you were trying to do for him." Replied Phoebe softly.


	10. The Boots

**A/N: Post- San Lorenzo (fifth grade)**

"So, Arnold…how come you never bring your blond friend with the one eyebrow around?" Asked Mr. Bailey while his eyes were still glued to his computer screen.

" Helga? How do you know Helga?" Asked Arnold curiously.

"Oh, is that her name? Well, I don't know that much about her actually, just that she showed up here last Christmas when you were looking for that Maya Hyun girl. She came by and dropped off the last item on my shopping list you remember it was that pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots. She gave me this long heartfelt speech about how if I didn't find this girl for some little football headed kid that he would never believe in miracles again and that his whole worldview would be destroyed. It was quite a speech and It was really quite touching. I even cried a little… she seems like such a sweet kid."

"I can't believe she did that for Me." said Arnold incredulously.

Helga was waiting for Arnold as he made his way outside the building.

"Hey, football head." Said Helga "So, you want to go to Slaussen's and grab an ice cream or somethin'?"

"Helga, I can't believe you." Said Arnold.

"Huh? Arnold, I'm sorry. Whaever I did it was before we were together. It was before…"Helga trailed off as Arnold smirked and put one of his fingers to her lips.

"Mr. Bailey told me about the boots Helga." Said Arnold.

"Oh." Said Helga

"I can't believe you did that for me." Said Arnold.

"Well, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" Said Helga.

"Well, thank-you. I think that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Said Arnold sincerely.

"I have the best girlfriend in the entire world. What other guy has a girl friend, who loves him enough to do something like that for him?" Said Arnold as he kissed Helga.

"Thank-you, Helga." Said Arnold as they parted.

"Heh, heh…no problem." Said Helga as she laughed nervously.

"I love you Helga." Said Arnold.

"I love you too football head." Said Helga as her and Arnold gazed lovingly at each other.


End file.
